Wonderwall
by Emerald Eclair
Summary: [School!AU] Mereka berdua berbeda. Jauh lebih dari sekadar gender mereka yang berbeda. Ketua preman dan orang yang mudah dirundung. Pembuat onar dan menaati peraturan. Playboy dan tidak tertarik dengan cinta. Dua orang yang terpaksa duduk sebangku karena perintah wali kelasnya. Jadi ... bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?
**Wonderwall**

 **Fanfic collaboration between Eternal Dream Chowz & Amber Lamarr. **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **AU. Standar warning. Kemungkinan OOC.**

 **Rating T. Drama & Romance. **

**Wonderwall © Emerald Eclair**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **Meet Us**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mereka berdua berbeda. Jauh lebih dari sekadar _gender_ mereka yang berbeda. Ketua preman dan orang yang mudah dirundung. Pembuat onar dan menaati peraturan. _Playboy_ dan tidak tertarik dengan cinta.

Tapi mereka punya satu persamaan selain berada di satu sekolah dan menjadi teman sebangku. Mereka punya cara tersendiri untuk menjadi baik dan punya cara tersendiri pula untuk menjadi jahat.

Karena nyatanya manusia tidaklah putih dan hitam, tapi abu-abu.

"Hinata, lipatkan bajuku." Sasuke membuka pakaian olahraganya dan memamerkan perut _six pack_ -nya—efek rajin nge- _gym_ —sebelum melemparkannya ke meja Hinata.

Banyak fans lelaki itu tumbang karena melihat tubuh Uchiha muda itu. Sementara Hinata menghela napas panjang dan melemparkan seragam ke Sasuke.

"Pakai bajumu. Dan kenapa harus aku yang lipat bajumu sih?" omel Hinata tidak terima dengan apa yang menimpanya, tapi tetap berakhir dengan melipat pakaian Sasuke juga. Hinata memperhatikan pakaian olahraga yang menguarkan aroma keringat dan parfum di saat yang bersamaan, separuh jijik, Hinata tetap melipatnya juga.

Sasuke enteng saja memakai baju seragamnya dan mengancing satu persatu kancing pakaiannya. Selesai mengancingkan pakaiannya, selesai pula Hinata melipat pakaian Sasuke. Hinata menyerahkan hasil lipatannya pada si empunya. Sasuke menatap pakaiannya lamat-lamat lalu menatap Hinata lagi.

"Lipatanmu jelek," ejek Sasuke yang membuat Hinata menatap tajam lelaki itu.

"Terus kenapa masih tetap minta aku melipat bajumu? Kan bisa minta tuh sama salah satu fans kamu," Hinata menjawab sebal dan Sasuke kali ini melemparkan celana olahraganya yang membuat Hinata melotot kesal. Hei, Hinata bukan babu!

Lagipula … kenapa tidak sekalian saja dengan bajunya tadi?!

"Sekalian. Dan jawab pertanyaanmu, aku tidak mau orang yang tidak kukenal menyentuh pakaianku."

"Tapi kita juga berawal dari orang asing, Sasuke," Hinata protes dan Sasuke tidak peduli karena sekarang dia lebih memilih menyalin tugas Hinata. Menyontek itu harus dalam keadaan khidmat—bukan itu masalahnya sih.

Mereka berdua berteman. Entah kenapa takdir senang sekali melihat berdua bersama, padahal masih banyak orang yang bisa dipilih untuk mengalami kisah ini.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Dua orang yang terpaksa duduk sebangku karena perintah wali kelasnya lalu entah kenapa berakhir dengan pertemanan. Heran saja, keduanya tampak tak akan pernah akur.

"Hinata, ini bacanya apa? Tulisanmu kok jelek banget," Hinata mendelik kesal dan mengacak-acak lipatan baju yang tadi dilakukannya yang membuat Sasuke melotot. Rasakan!

Sasuke itu kayaknya tidak merasa hidupnya sah kalau tidak menganggu Hinata sehari saja. Kebiasaan jelek yang membuat Hinata mesti memasang wajah keki seharian.

"Aduh, Hinata. Ngapain kamu hambur lagi? Kamu kan jadi lipat dua kali."

"Salah sendiri sudah menyontek masih saja sempat protes. Dan aku tidak mau lipat bajumu. Nanti aku titip pada Ino aja."

"Hih, tukang ngambek," nada bicaranya Sasuke masih mengejek, tapi dari kantongnya dikeluarkan sebatang cokelat. Sialnya itu kesukaannya Hinata. Sasuke benar-benar tahu cara menyuap Hinata dengan baik dan benar. "Lipatkan bajuku."

Tidak pernah ada kata tolong dan Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata sudah mulai marah, sebatang cokelat sebagai sogokan akan membuat perempuan itu memaafkannya. Meskipun tidak pernah tersuarakan secara langsung oleh Hinata. Mereka paham.

Karena pada suatu waktu, persamaan mereka yang berkomunikasi dalam diamlah yang membuat Sasuke betah bersamanya. Dan karena Hinata adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak menghakimi jalan hidupnya yang membuat Sasuke merasa Hinata adalah sahabatnya yang berharga.

Meskipun Sasuke lebih dari tahu kalau Hinata tidak menganggap demikian karena tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain. Karena Hinata dikelilingi oleh dinding berlapis-lapis untuk melindunginya dari orang-orang yang mencoba menyakitinya.

"Hinata, pulang nanti aku antar."

"Terserah."

* * *

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author note:**_

 **Amber:** _ **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic sederhana ini. Dan Gina, selamat ya sudah menyelesaikan UN.**_

 **Ether:** _ **Halo! Seperti yang dibilang kak Amber, daku baru selesai UN! YHA! Biarkanlah diriku mengukir tanggalnya, 6-4-2016. Hahaha … *alay* Ini fanfik kolaborasi kami, bagaimana pendapatmu setelah membaca prolognya? Jadi ngerti lah ya gimana perpaduan nano-nano antara humor dan angst. Yang pasti kami siap mengocok perasaan anda sekalian. :P**_

 **Berminat meninggalkan jejak?**


End file.
